


In the form of punishment

by dragonndoggod



Series: alt universe [29]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Drabble, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Punishment, Shirou enjoys riling Yonekuni up, provoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-03-19
Updated: 2011-06-10
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7957804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yonekuni comes up with punishment for Shirou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He had never been so angry in his life as he grabbed Shirou by his wrist, tugging the male as he walked away. Almost dragging him, forcing the wolf to keep up with his long stride. Anger flowing through him, jealousy kept his heart pounding hard while possessiveness made him grip Shirou’s wrist tighter, ignoring the pained sound.

When he felt a tug, the wolf trying to pull himself free, he turned his head and narrowed his eyes at him. Though it wasn’t all Shirou’s fault, he couldn’t see it. All he could see was his lover being cornered by his brother, away from the party and away from those that tried to get close to what was his.

“How could you let him get that close to you?” A mutter, he was certain Shirou heard him, going by the harsh intake of breath. He didn’t stop to think of anything but dragging Shirou towards his old bedroom. He didn’t think of the cold that started to get to him, only concentrating on getting Shirou into his room. Reaching the place he had set out for, the party nothing more than a faint whisper from were they stood. Opening the door with a slam, pulling Shirou inside and slamming the door hard, locking it before looking down at the one who sat on the bed.

“Do you have any idea what he wanted to do to you?” A question, asked with a voice much more calmer than he actually felt. The startled look, eyes shifting to the side had him much more riled up than the silence that followed his question. Pulling off the tie he wore, approaching the heavyweight and pushed Shirou to the bed, forcing his chest down while he grabbed the wolf’s arms.

With his tie clenched in his right hand, he pulled Shirou’s arms behind him and wrapped the tie around Shirou’s wrists. A sound pulled his attention from his task, looking up to Shirou’s face and to his surprise, the flush on pale cheeks and glasses hanging crookedly off of his lover’s nose. He smirked to himself, putting away the information he had learned about the wolf. Never thinking that the male would be into this sort of play, he wondered how far Shirou would let him go.


	2. Chapter 2

Biting his lip to hold back the sounds he wanted to make as Yonekuni pulled his arms behind him, the feel of the tie being wrapped and tied around his wrists felt good. So good that he couldn’t help the moan that escaped from him. His face hot, barely able to see as his glasses slid down his nose. He heard Yonekuni speak, though with the blood pounding in his ears, he barely understood what the blond was speaking.

Being forced up on his knees, chest shoved down, he relished in the quick movements that Yonekuni made. The harsh touches, clothing being jerked down enough to bare his ass to his lover’s gaze. The sting of pain as a hand came down, fingers wrapping in his hair while his head was jerked back. Managing to look out of the corner of his eyes while his head was turned. Easily recognizing the sadistic smile that Yonekuni wore had his heart racing in anticipation.

He would never admit that at times, he would purposely provoke Yonekuni to get the result he wanted. He enjoyed the possessive way the blond would take him, enjoying the feel of his lover sinking inside him. Words that were laced with want and need, jealousy evident in the way the blond spoke. Harsh and quick, just the way he was being spoken too right now.

Crying out as the slap to his ass surprised him, a gentle touch to the stinging skin followed by another slap. Just as he started getting into it, the hand pulled away. He didn’t mean to let out the whine of disappointment, almost begging for more when he felt the rub of Yonekuni’s clothing coverd cock. Rubbing slowly, words in his ears before the sharp nip of teeth against skin.

“I never knew you had a side like this, Shirou.” Warm breath against his skin, a nose rubbing along his neck. “Why haven’t you shown me? I’d love to punish you more.” A harsh push of hips before the pressure against him was pulled away. “I would have brought what I bought you long ago. I would love to see how you’d look, collared and chained. Just like the dog that you are.”

A thrill ran though him at the thought, his body moving on its own accord. Legs spreading as much as they could with his pants restricting him. A push back, silently telling his blond lover what he wanted, what he’d be willing to do to get what he wanted. The harsh moan, he dropped his head to hide the smile as Yonekuni gave in, shivering at the punishing bite that the reptile gave him.


	3. Chapter 3

The train ride home was slow, too slow for his liking, though he couldn’t voice his displeasure here. not when he had the wolf at his side, reading while he, on the other hand, could only look out the window as houses, buildings and people became nothing but blurs. Out of the corner of his eye, catching the faint coloring to normally pale cheeks. No doubt remembering running into those who overheard their nightly activities. The knowing smirks and kind words that held different meanings. Whispers and sly winks.

He couldn’t pry Shirou to come out of the bedroom once he figured out why everyone was smiling at them, at him. Well, it would have been fine if Manami hadn’t blurted out what everyone had heard. Shirou was still a little dense when it came to personal matters like that, but with Manami having telling them out right about their private matters, Shirou withdrew. Even now, the wolf was unusually quiet, only speaking when spoken to and flushing when he was caught staring.

He could see gray eyes looking, peaking over the pages of the book the canine was holding, the corners of his lips twitched. The smile that he knew he should hide started to spread as he thought, remembering the words well. The collar he had bought and then the leash with the though of Shirou wearing them.

All too soon, time seemed to agree with him as their station came up while the train started to slow, the automated voice from above announcing their arrival while Shirou placed the book he was holding away before standing. Staying close to the now focused male, leaning in slightly and breathed deeply. Catching the canine’s scent, obviously overpowering the scent claim that he had laid on his lover. Though, going by the way the few other madararui seemed nervous, shifting their feet as they stayed away, it wasn’t being that overpowered by Shirou’s natural scent. Holding back any sounds that he wanted to make, he followed Shirou onto the platform and down the steps.

The sun high in the sky, keeping him plenty warm, giving him the feeling of wanting to bask under the sun and take in the head that the star so readily provided. He would have, but he had something else in mind. Brushing against Shirou’s shoulder, a look that had gray eyes widening and Shirou jogging to keep up.

The path that they both knew well, up the stairs and hands fishing for keys before the door was unlocked. Bags tossed to the side while shoes were toed off, a hand snagging and pulling Shirou to his bedroom. Ignoring the door banging against the wall, he couldn’t wait as he backed the male to the bed and down. A hand slipping under a shirt while lips stole the sounds of pleasure that was poised on the tip of the canine’s tongue. Distracting Shirou, his free hand reached for the draw of the nightstand to pull out the items he had mentioned during their stay at the restaurant. A slip of a collar around Shirou’s neck, clasping it in place while words were muttered against his lips. Pulling back far enough to see how his lover actually looked with the item around his neck. Satisfied, he held out the second item, pulling the length through his hands and feeling the one below him shift.

Pleased with himself, he trailed the handle down the length of Shirou’s body, murmuring his displeasure as his lover’s body was still clothed. He waited, seeing the heavyweight get the hint as hands reached, pulling the shirt that blocked his view of Shirou’s chest. A sound of approval, fingers tracing the marks he left there the night before before sitting back, cupping Shirou’s jaw and bringing the male up to nip sharply at Shirou’s bottom lip, the hiss as he told Shirou to prepare himself


	4. Chapter 4

Time seemed to slow down to the point that it didn’t matter to him anymore, so focused on the one tied to a bed, sleeping as though he didn’t have a care in the world. ’Which wasn’t far from the truth,’ he thought to himself as he stood in the door way, leaning against the door jam and watched his lover sleep. Time didn’t matter when he was so focused on the canine, attention focused on finding other sides to his lover, sides that he wanted to explore to his heart content.

From the doorway, he could see the rise and fall of the broad chest, which was littered with marks that he made just hours ago and the marks that he made from the past couple of days. Nipples finally flat, were still swollen and a darker color than usually from all the attention he gave them. Smiling to himself, he remembered flicking the tip of his tongue against them, forcing them to rise at his touch. Worrying the nub of flesh as Shirou trembled under him before he switched to the other nipple.

A shake of his head, pulling himself from his thoughts as he pushed away from the door jam, closing the door softly behind him while his footsteps fell silent on the soft carpet as he approached the bed. The collar that he had slipped around Shirou’s neck and clasped closed gleamed softly in the dark, the leash that had been snapped on and tied to the bed post, the slack hung limp as Shirou wasn’t pulling and tugging. Pulling at the blankets, tossing them aside and watched his lover frown and whine in his sleep before settling back down, legs curling up close.

With the moonlight filtering through the half closed curtain, he could make out Shirou’s pall ass, following the curve with his eyes, his hands reaching out to trail and follow towards the middle. Fingertips creeping inwards, finding the small hole that he had left only hours earlier. Gently rubbing the pad of his finger, watching in satisfaction as legs parted with a sigh and a look that was sent to him from over Shirou’s shoulder. Sleepy pale eyes blinked, a lazy smile as he reached over and unclasped the leash while leaning back along side Shirou, resting his head against a pillow.

The bed dipped with Shirou’s movements, feeling skin sliding against his while the wolf settled above him. Pale eyes narrowed, body tensing above him before the male ducked his head. Nose against his throat, puffs of air, the sniffing followed by the low rumble in his lover’s chest. The sight of ears laying flat against pale hair had him swallowing hard while the grin that Shirou gave him left him nervous while the canine pushed himself off of him and walked away, tale swaying softly behind him, bristled as it was.


	5. Chapter 5

It wasn’t in his nature to be mean and cruel, to be like how Yonekuni used to be. Like he usually was when a guy would approach, love struck like they usually were. Jealousy wasn’t anything new to him, not liking the side of him that got possessive of the blond when his lover would talk to others. Not unlike two nights before, having been woken up by Yonekuni, kneeling above him and smelling a scent that didn’t belong to the reptile. The feeling that rolled through him when he pulled back and walked away, the challenge he gave him when he entered the bathroom to pull back his soul.

Flushing at the memory of how he acted, he turned his head away from the group he stood with, drink in hand before excusing himself while his lover barely noticed him pulling away. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Yonekuni, tilt his head down as Norio talked excitedly to him, the smile that twitched at lips had him turning his attention away as the party around them continued. His footsteps seemed to take him outside, where the quiet of the night seemed to envelope him in silence. Here he could think to himself without being interrupted. Could think without others to ask him if he was alright. Breathing deeply, the warm summer night’s air seemed to calm the nervousness he felt, he didn’t notice a figure watching from the door.

An arm lifting, bringing a glass to lips and watching the male sip at the drink he held while his own fingers curled around the door jam. Behind him the noise continued before he stepped outside and away, towards the one who had been occupying his thoughts. He didn’t care that this one, this male, was claimed. He had already lost one who was close to his heart because he didn’t move fast enough, didn’t convince him that he was the right choice.

The hairs on the back of his neck started to rise, skin prickling as he felt the heavy gaze on him. The feeling that he had got just days before, when he cornered Shirou back at the restaurant in front of the canine’s lover. He knew the male didn’t think of him anything other than a friend, not a chance to become closer. Pushing away the voice that told him he should’t do it, he walked away from the party and towards Shirou, setting his glass down as he walked. Footsteps quiet, silent as he approached the quiet male.

Dry mouth, he breathed deeply, quietly as he could, catching the scent that had attracted him to the canine in the first place. A scent that seemed to echo of forests long past, a call to his soul that he wanted to answer. To chase away his current partner and be the one the canine wanted. Wanted to push his friend against the wall and take what was offered. He found himself moving closer to the wolf, laying a hand on Shirou’s shoulder, a slight jump at his touch and his name, “Hidekuni,” said softly.

Taking the wolf’s hand, he lead Shirou away, all questions that the male asked were ignored, protests and the feel of the male trying to tug out of his gasp. Tightening his hold on the wolf, leading him to a dark corner before pulling the male closer. Arms wrapping around, another whisper of his name in his ears and he lost it. Light from the party, barely reaching them in the corner while hands slipped down and inside, feeling flesh start to twitch under his touch. The rapid breathing that hitched under his soon to be lover’s breath while his fingers curled around the rapidly swelling flesh.

Pulling his hand free, dropping to his knees all the while the gasp of want while he nuzzled his nose against the wolf’s rising cock. The tip of his tongue ghosted across the crown of the flesh in front of him, licking away the fluid that started to build. Trailing his tongue down, breathing and hoping to catch the musky scent, frowning when he didn’t smell anything.

He shook his head, pulling himself away from a fantasy that he lost himself in, his glass still in hand while he looked over to the spot that Shirou had been standing only to find the wolf with company. The smile that the dark haired male wore as he spoke with his lover, the possessive hand that curled around his neck as Yonekuni leaned in, brushing lips against lips before turning away. Smiling to himself sadly, he now knew that if he went after the canine, he would never be able to make him happy the way Yonekuni makes him happy.

Wishing the two luck, he drowned what was left in his glass before going back for more, maybe stopping by Norio and seeing if he could rile his brother up.


	6. Chapter 6

It was the chill in the air that awoke him at first, or maybe it was the the fact that when he tried to reach for one of the many blankets he kept on the bed, he found that had limited movement of his arms. With the thought of maybe he was tangled, he slowly opened his eyes, blinking rapidly before cursing at the harsh light that burned his eyes. Attempting to get his barrings straight, he looked to the side, away from the light to his arms now position at an unusual angle and finally seeing what was holding him back. The material that was wrapped around his wrist seemed familiar, tugging at his memory, as if telling him to remember. Reaching with his free hand, with the hope to remove what was wrapped around his right wrist, he found that his left arm barely came up halfway. Turning back towards the light to see the same material wrapped around his left wrist as well.

Clenching his teeth as not to shout and wake up whoever was in the apartment, though he knew that the only person, beside him, who resided in the apartment was Shirou. With just barely enough slack to sit up, he did just that, though he wished he could untie his wrists, he glanced around the room in the hopes for any sign of his canine lover, though the sound of the bedroom door opening caught his attention. Narrowing his eyes as his missing partner pushed the door open with one hand while the other carried a tray. Eyes flickering to his and a soft smile on Shirou’s face, not a hint of what his lover was up to.

“So you’re up, Yonekuni,” words spoken as the wolf set the tray on the nightstand, “I bet you’re wondering-” His lover stopped, scolding himself. ”Of course your wondering.” The bed dipped under Shirou’s weight while the think blanket, the only thing covering him, was pulled away. ”You can think of this as punishment. Punishment for smelling like Tsuburaya-kun a few days ago.” The normal calm voice took on a hard tone at the mention of Noririn, knowing that Shirou still had a hard time of watching him interact with the cat, despite nothing going on between them. He paused in his thoughts, when did he get close enough to the lightweight to start smelling like him? He still despised other males touching him, Shirou being the only exception.

Losing his ability to think and talk when a warm hand that had been close to his thigh on the bed started to slide up and along his body, following the movement with his eyes. ”You must know how irritated I was when I caught another’s scent on you.” Swallowing, the way Shirou’s eyes narrowed, remembering when the male had walked off, the grin that made him nervous. He thought the grin had meant something completely different. Now he knew the reason Shirou had avoided him at the party and the look that had left Noririn frozen.

“Consider this your punishment,” missing the heat as Shirou’s hand slide away. Wait, punishment? Pulling at his bonds, irritation filling him at Shirou’s laugh. He didn’t care if this was just a game, he wasn’t into the pain that he thought was coming, the laughing died down as Shirou reached at him. ”Don’t get too worried, Yonekuni,” a hand on his cheek, warm and comforting, familiar, “You’ll feel nothing,” a kiss to his lips, “but pleasure.” The tension that had built up in his body was slowly released as Shirou pulled back.

Watching with piqued interest, eyes roaming over as Shirou slowly unbuttoned the shirt he wore, working on the belt after the shirt had been parted and left on. Catching sight of skin that he knew so well, the briefest hint of a pale nipple when the shirt shifted before being shrugged off, slipping down and the undone belt was pulled from the belt loops.

“I thought about this, Yonekuni,” hands reached, stopping when the length was me, “thought about teasing and tormenting you until your ready to cum. all without touching me.” The devious look on Shirou’s face reminding him of times when Shirou knew he had the upper hand if he wasn’t so sure that his lover was a full blooded wolf, he would have guessed that the canine had some snake blood. Watching entranced as hands smoothed down, pausing at the button and zipper that held pants up and together before nimble fingers deftly slipped the button from the hole. Fingertips reached for the metal table of the zipper, slowly lowering the metal tab. He was usually the one to Strip his lover, too impatient to enjoy the view. Now he had the time to appreciate the teasing view his wolf gave him, hints of hair, the small trail that would lead down to Shirou’s hard cock and past that. He would roll taunt balls before finding the hole that accepted him.

The low sound of want escaping before he could stop it, itching to slide his hands inside Shirou’s pants, to pleasure his lover until he had the wolf begging him to cum. Watching as the pants were slowly pushed down, long legs stepping from the clothing that piled at Shirou’s feet before his eyes widened, the sight of the heavyweight wearing nothing underneath had him licking his lips. The bed dipped against Shirou climbed on, straddling his legs before the male moved up further. Biting his lip when he felt the brush of Shirou’s cock against his as the male settled exactly where he wanted, his cock nestled against Shirou’s cheeks.

“Yonekuni, you’re not supposed to hold back your pleasure,” the taunt, while faint, was there for him to hear.

“Well, you’re not supposed to tie me up and yet, I am.” He quipped back, leaning in to steal Shirou’s lips. A muffled chuckle, slipping the tip of his tongue past parted lips to finally taste Shirou. ”Oh, yeah,” he murmured, pulling back as a hand slipped between them and cupped him gently. Bucking into Shirou’s touch, forcing the grip around to tighten, wanting more than the grip that his lover had on him. ”Come on,” a nip at the wolf’s bottom lip and a swipe of his tongue to sooth the area, “show me what you have planned-”

His words froze in his throat, finally feeling what his mischievous lover had placed on him while he slept. The feel of fingers tracing the item that was circled around him. ”A cock ring?” Baring his teeth as Shirou’s fingers teased his taunt balls, ignoring the straining flesh that seeped with his pre-cum. Soon, the fingers left, giving him what he wanted. Head bowed, watching the fingers that had caressed and teased him swipe along the swollen head, gathering the dripping fluid. He could only watch as a pink tongue lick away the fluid that clung to fingers, groaning as his flesh throbbed, reminding him of the damned device that Shirou had slipped on him.

“S-Shirou,” his words seemed thick on his tongue, slipping heavily off as the male moved down, the dark head duck under his chin. The snuffing of warm air against his skin had him shivering, holding back sounds as kisses and sucks were dropped when Shirou moved his way down. Cursing his bonds, watching as the dark head started to bob. He wanted to reach out to touch, run his fingers through his lover’s hair as Shirou pleasured him in ways that blew his mind. To push soft hair out of the way so he could watch himself disappear into Shirou’s mouth. Just as quickly, watching a hand replace the heat of Shirou’s mouth.

“This was supposed to be a punishment for you,” Shirou whispered as he leaned in, “but I think that’s become a pleasure for you.” Words against his skin, teeth worrying his nipple. Movement of Shirou’s nose as he rubbed up his chest. ”You don’t know how embarrassing it was to walk into that sex shop, looking for the one thing that would work for you.”

Attempting and failing to push further into Shirou’s grasp, cursing when his lover pulled his hand away and despite what Shirou had told him, this was the punishment that the wolf had mentioned. ”That’s when I picked up the rope and well, these wrist cuffs.” His eyes widened, now recognizing the material and the rope. He had been eying it for weeks, always dropping in on the shop to browse the shop and finding his attention on the items. Always picturing Shirou strapped down, begging and at his mercy. Wanting him. Swallowing hard as Shirou rubbed against him, the hard cock that belonged to the wolf leaving a trail of pre-cum to dry on his skin.

“I want you to prepare me,” a harsh confession as his restricted hands were able to finally touch skin, though not as much as he wanted. ”I’ll have to settle for preparing myself. You’ll just have to watch.”

Holding back the sound of protest as Shirou pulled back, barely out of his reach. Gray eyes caught his, watching Shirou open the new bottle of lubrication with a flick of his finger and the tild of hips, getting ready to put on a show for him-

“Wait!” He called out hoarsely, seeing eyes widening and hands pausing their movements. He wasn’t just going to sit there and watch what he couldn’t touch. ”Scoot closer and turn over. I’m going to be the one to prepare you.” Shirou swallowed and any protest that he was going to make died before he scooted closer and turned over. In just the right reach, his shackled hand caressed one firm cheek of Shirou’s ass, spreading it to give him a view of the hidden hole. Licking his lips, grabbing the bottle that the heavyweight shoved back into his hand. Giving Shirou his silent thanks for opening the bottle, the faint scent of the lubrication hitting his nose, a familiar scent that he wasn’t about to think of at the moment. Squeezing some of th clear gel, watching it drip down the center of Shirou’s crack, the shiver that ran through his lover’s body at the chill.

Rubbing his fingertips over the puckered entrance, pushing one finger inside while the body above him tried to draw his finger in, clamping down before pushing back against him. The murmur of his name and the was of hot air was his only warning as his cock was taken inside Shirou’s hot mouth. Trying to concentrate on the task at hand, slipping a second finger in to join the first. Wishing he had more freedom to move his hands, he watched hips pushed back against his fingers. The faint scrapping of teeth, breath hissing out in a curse and a lick of a tongue, as if apologizing silently.

Moving his fingers inside Shirou, scissoring and twisting them, feeling them brush against the small bundle of nerves that had his lover groaning around his flesh, the warm hand once again replacing the hot mouth while hips pushed back for more. With Shirou riding his fingers, the grip around him slackened, wanting nothing more than the reach down and touch himself, to bring himself off while his lover got pleasure from his fingers.

The slight feel of drops against his skin, heat flaring in his chest as he realized that with every brush of his fingers against the one spot that made Shirou arch and cry out. Unable to do nothing but watch the wolf pull away, his finger’s sliding from the canine’s body with barely a sound, it was the faint voice that he heard, one that he longed to hear again and again.

Shirou trembled as he crawled away, turning on trembling knees. Swollen lips wet with his pre-cum, the wolf reaching out for him. ”I can’t wait any more, Yonekuni,” feeling Shirou settle above him, “need to feel you inside me, deep.” Words soft as Shirou reached behind him, his words ignored as he panted out Shirou’s name. Hands clenching and unclenching as the head of his cock was rubbed against Shirou’s lubricated hole. ”S-Shirou, at least take it off.” His voice trailed off, fingers reaching for any purchase, wanting nothing more than to pull his lover fully down on him. Settling for lifting his hips up in attempts to sink himself further inside Shirou’s body, biting his lip as a gut wrenching groan of satisfaction when Shirou sunk down on him.

The sound of his name over his heart pounding with pleasure, the restriction of the cock ring and the slow movement of the one above him seemed like pure torture as his lover slowly rode him, obvious to his distress. He could only watch in longing as his cock was swallowed up every downward movement that Shirou made, released as he moved up and back down again. Barely catching the movement of a hand slipping away, from being wrapped around the hard flesh that the wolf had slowly started to work himself to the bindings on his wrist. With one free hand, he pulled Shirou off him, ignoring the desolate feeling that it left him. Threading his fingers through dark hair, tightening his grasp and jerking Shirou’s head back, licking at the underside of Shirou’s chin.

“You think you’re cleaver,” he drawled out, lips moving against skin, “but it’s my turn now.” Licking his way up the side of Shirou’s neck, latching onto the lobe of the wolf’s ear. ”Finish it, Shirou. Remove them both.”

His order was spoken low and though he expected Shirou to resist, he knew the canine was too far gone, too lost in the pleasure that had abruptly stopped. All too soon, his right wrist was free and as Shirou moved back, cheeks flushed as hands made quick work of removing the cock ring. The sigh of relief was loud and his only warning he gave Shirou before grabbing him by his wrist and forcing him on his back. Legs coming up, parting for him and the heat that beckoned and welcomed him back.

All he could remember, later that evening, was the sound of Shirou’s cries as he reduced him to nothing but senseless begging. The tight clenching of the one below him and the tears in Shirou’s eyes had him giving into a side of himself that he longed to explore.

The sound of rhythmic breath was the only sound in the room while the sun barely crept through the blinds allowed him to see his exhausted lover. The marks he left on Shirou weren’t hard to see, unable to count them all and he looked away when he caught several covered in drying cum. Whether it belonged to him or Shirou, he didn’t know and at that moment, he didn’t care to find out. Pulling away from the warmth of the bed to stand up and look down when his foot nudged the cuffs and rope that had been tossed aside after Shirou removed them. A glance at the items and then to his sleeping lover, hiding the smirk that he knew that was spreading across his face. The fact that Shirou had bought what he had been eying, that his lover had been thinking along the same lines as he made it all better. He wasn’t going to tell Shirou he had the same ideas, wanting Shirou to find out on his own. That was just something he wasn’t ready to share, but if Shirou were to find out on his own, well, he was just find with that.

Quickly walking into the bathroom, he was glad that they had the next few days off.

When the sound of the shower turned on, Shirou opened his eyes and smiled to himself. His planed had worked, riling the blond to the point that Yonekuni gave into a side that he knew was there. Stretching his body, the throb of protest and the dried fluid had him getting to his feet to join Yonekuni. He wondered if Yonekuni knew that he seemed to instigate things just to see his reactions. The click of the door, he quietly joined his lover in the shower.


	7. Chapter 7

He never put much thought into Shirou’s jealousy, enjoying seeing the wolf get riled up when someone got close to him, nor did he think of the heavyweight being territorial. He only thought that the wolf was being overly affectionate with him, not that he’d complain and if you heard him say something about it, he wasn’t complaining, only bragging. Bragging that Shirou was closer to him than others were closer to their respective partners. This should have been his first clue, remembering his lover’s reaction to Noririn’s scent on him, which was purely by accident.

No, he wouldn’t have known if he hadn’t been home from class that day, sitting on the couch while his assignment lay scattered on the coffee table before, flipping through the television channels. Pausing when he came across a nature channel, watching the animal on screen only to be reminded how his lover would do the same to him, rubbing against his body in the morning before he left cor class.

For once, he was glad that he got those foreign channels Shirou had insisted. Watching the dogs on screen rubbed against this that normal people wouldn’t even dare to touch, listening closely as they explained. Marking their territory so others would know to stay away from what they considered theirs. Deterring anyone from coming close and if they did, they’d defend their territory. Mind turning inward, the nuzzling of his neck and chest, of marks that dotted his skin. And he now knew why his female classmates kept him at arms length, not that he wanted to be involved with them, though he enjoyed their company.

It would be the following day after watching that nature show, hiding the knowing smile as Shirou rubbed against him, catching hands and holding them up and above his lover’s head. It was he this time who leaned in, nuzzling his nose against the one spot on Shirou’s neck, lips close to an ear as he whispered, “I know what you’re up to.” Capturing the dangling lobe between his lips, a lick to the shell of an ear.

“Marking me as your own. You thought I wouldn’t notice, didn’t you?” He teased his captured heavyweight, watching Shirou flush under his gaze.

“I wonder how you’d deal with me marking you, in my own way.” The words rolled his tongue while his eyes narrowed and grinning at the loud gulp Shirou made. The animal inside him longed to emerge and show Shirou just what he meant.


End file.
